


Making an Update

by musikurt



Category: Chronicle (2012)
Genre: Gen, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey managed to track down Matt and convince him to record a video update to follow the events of the film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making an Update

**Author's Note:**

  * For [major_general](https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_general/gifts).



"You've likely seen the film. That's why you're here, I'm guessing. And you probably have questions. It wasn't possible for a film like that to answer everything and I don't know that I can, either, but I'm here to try. I owe it to Andrew and to Steve and probably to all of the people who were hurt. This isn't easy for me. I try to do good by this... this power. I try to make it something positive, but I never really know if it's enough. But it's all I can do at this point. It's all I... It's... Sorry, I don't think I can do this."

Matt stood and walked over to the window. Casey frowned at the stool where Matt had been sitting and flipped off the camera.

"It's okay," she offered as she walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. "We can take all the time you need. I know it's not easy."

"It's not just that," Matt responded, shaking his head. "I just... I don't know if I've done enough to make it all okay. I don't know that I ever can do enough."

"No one expects that, Matt." Casey took a step back. "I think it's just enough that you're trying, you know? That you've resolved not to let them have died in vain or be forgotten. And I think that recording this update will help people know that. The film raised more questions than even I'd expected and people want to know what you're doing and that you're okay." She sighed. "And I think some of them fear that you might end up like Andrew. It's good to show that the power hasn't gotten to you."

"Yet," Matt added as he turned to face her. "How can I know it's not just a matter of time?"

"Because of who you are Matt. Which isn't saying that Andrew was a bad person - I think the film does a good job that it wasn't Andrew but rather the circumstances that turned him into what he was at the end. And you're not going to be influenced like he was."

"We don't know that." Matt walked back over to the stool and leaned a hand on it. "And I know someone out there is going to come right back to say that I could be doing more. And they're probably right."

"Do you not want to do this anymore? We can shelve the idea again if you want." Casey really didn't want to do that. This was the third time they'd attempted this in the year since the movie came out. She worried that if Matt left this time without recording something, she'd be unlikely to convince him to sit down in front of the camera ever again. "I understand if you're still not ready."

Matt shook his head. "It's not that. I just... I need to find the right thing to say. Which is tough when there really is no right answer. Nothing I say can undo it all. And I've known that from the beginning, but I think when I left Seattle, I thought there would be a way to actually make myself feel better about it all."

Casey knew Matt carried guilt with him. It was something he'd struggled with and he actually talked to her about it the first time they tried this. That day they'd decided he wasn't ready and that they should wait a few more months. The second time they sat down, he seemed to be doing better about the guilt but was more focused on the idea of making up for the damage that was done. And now she figured he was back to focusing on the guilt. "Matt, we've been over this. You need to stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have predicted any part of what happened."

He nodded. "I know that. And you know that. But do they?" He pointed at the camera. "People have already made up their mind, haven't they? Does it really serve any purpose for me to tell my story at this point? Isn't it enough that I pitch in where I can? That I've probably saved upward of half a million lives in the past year? Why do I have to justify any of it?"

Casey smiled. "You really think it's about justification? That's not why I'm doing this. I'm here because it's an incredible story and I think it needs to be told. And you have people out there who are interested." She stepped back behind the camera. "You decide what you want to tell them. If you don't want to make it about atoning for Andrew's crimes or cleansing yourself of the guilt you carry for not being able to predict what would happen, then don't. You don't want to go through all the details of what you've been up to these past few months? Then don't. Mostly I think people will be content to know that you're still out there. That's the intrigue. That's the story."

Matt stared at the floor while Casey talked. He seemed to be considering what she was saying. He walked back over to the window and looked up into the sky for a moment before returning to the stool and taking his seat.

"Okay," he said after he settled in. "Go ahead."

"Rolling," Casey announced.

"Hi. I'm Matt Garetty. You probably remember me from the movie that came out last year about the three guys who gained mysterious powers - and it didn't end too well. I'm sure you have questions that weren't answered in the film, and they're not ones that I can answer, either. But what I can tell you is that I'm still here. I'm still around. And I'm not feeling any ill effects from these powers. Every day I try to understand more about where they came from and how they work, but they remain a mystery. And I can assure you that these powers are only being used for good. You may not know when I use them, and I intend to keep it that way, but just know that I'm doing all I can to help out and to keep people safe." He smiled. "And, please, whatever you do, don't go exploring in random holes you find in the ground. Nothing could ever prepare anyone for this." 

Matt nodded and Casey flipped off the camera.


End file.
